


Engouement de Nettoyage

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, House Cleaning, Humor, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Personnellement, il avait depuis longtemps accepté le nettoyage comme sa façon de régler ce qui se passait dans sa tête, sa façon de composer avec ces grands moments.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi





	Engouement de Nettoyage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Casey's Cleaning Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614032) by Tarafina. 



Elle était profondément pensée.

Il le savait parce qu’elle nettoyait encore plus que d’habitude. Elle avait tout dépoussiéré, deux fois, elle avait nettoyé les sols à genoux avec une éponge en plastique pour enlever chaque petite tache avant d'utiliser le balai ordinaire, elle a mis chaque livre dans toute la maison dans l’ordre alphabétique et la couleur coordonné les boîtes dans l’armoire, les fruits, les légumes et les récipients dans le réfrigérateur.

Maintenant qu’elle commençait dans sa gentilhommière où il a gardé tous ses souvenirs, son écran plat pour regarder les jeux, son désordre particulier pour ses soirées de jeu, il devenait inquiet.

Malgré combien d’une maniaque du nettoyage Casey était, ils avaient depuis longtemps convenu, parfois entre le mariage et l’achat de leur maison, qu’il aurait une chambre tout pour lui-même pour gâcher comme il le voulait, de regarder le hockey ou le football ou tout ce que « viril » jeu qu’il voulait et elle ne serait jamais, _jamais_ le toucher. Elle ne voulait pas le nettoyer, ne voulait pas redresser les photos tordues, elle ne serait même pas la poussière de l’écran plat.

Maintenant, ici elle était, debout dans la porte, brosse à poussière et les fournitures de nettoyage à la main et alors qu’il avait certainement besoin d’être nettoyé, cela signifiait quelque chose de grand se passait.

Il l’a interceptée, a sorti les trucs de nettoyage de ses mains, l’a jetée loin négligemment, puis l’a redirigée loin de sa précieuse chambre et en bas au salon. Il l’a assise dans son fauteuil en cuir parce que pour une raison quelconque, il l’a toujours fait se détendre et puis il s’agenouilla devant elle, le front levé et les épaules tendues.

Elle ha avait été un peu grincheux ces derniers temps, ses émotions partout. Not que c’était vraiment tout ce qu’inhabituel pour Casey, mais c’était un tout nouveau maniaque pour elle, et elle avait été malade sur le dessus de tout le reste.

« Tu voudrais me dire ce qui se passe ou allons-nous jouer _Qu’est-ce qui est dans l’esprit de Casey_ aujourd’hui ? »

Elle soupira, regardant fixement ses mains serrées sur ses genoux. « Rien. » Dit-elle de cette voix douce et calme qui signifiait _quelque chose de grand_.

Elle jouait avec son alliance, celle qu’il a mise sur son doigt il y a trois ans à leur mariage où beaucoup trop de joueurs de hockey chantaient fort et hors clé et lui donnaient des câlins d’ours avec félicitations.

Leur relation a enduré beaucoup de nettoyage ; après leur premier baiser, bien avant toute discussion de rencontres, elle a nettoyé toute la maison MacDonald / Venturi, de haut en bas, deux fois, en une journée.

Avant leur premier rendez-vous, elle réarrange nerveusement les placards de tout le monde selon la couleur et à quelle fréquence ils le portaient. Après leur premier rendez-vous, elle a nettoyé les deux salles de bains dans la maison, même en prenant une brosse à dents de rechange pour nettoyer la crevasse jamais de moisissure ou autre.

Pendant une semaine après leur première quinzaine de baisers boyfriend/petite amie, elle était en mode propre constante ; les salles de bains, placards, planchers, escaliers, tout ce qui a attiré ses yeux. La première fois qu’ils ont fait l’amour, il s’est réveillé dans sa chambre si propre qu’il pensait qu’il était dans la maison de quelqu’un d’autre.

Quatre ans plus tard, lorsqu’il a fait sa demande, elle a réorganisé tous les meubles de leur appartement et il l’a trouvée sous vide dans les couloirs à chaque étage.

Personnellement, il l’avait accepté depuis longtemps comme sa façon de régler ce qui se passait dans sa tête, sa façon de se réconcilier avec ces grands moments. Elle avaitnot passé par le mode de nettoyage pour l’un de ses autres petits amis, juste lui, et qui lui a fait sentir exceptionnellement spécial.

 _Non pas qu’il lui dise_ _ça_.

Bien qu’il soit maintenant ensemble pendant sept ans, il aimait toujours l’embêter au sujet de ses habitudes de nettoyage, surtout parce qu’elle a obtenu tous les agités et prim et il aimait la rendre tellement moins innocent tout en la traînant dans leur lit pour gâcher les draps propres.

« Case ? »

Il tenait ses genoux dans ses paumes et comme elle le regardait, il glissa ses mains de haut en bas de ses cuisses pour la réconforter.

Il espérait sérieusement qu’elle ne pleurerait pas, mais elle avait cette lèvre bancale et cette grosse chose d’yeux humides qui se passait, ce qui épelait habituellement _pratique soudaine du hockey qu’il oubliait_ juste de s’éloigner de ses accès émotionnels.

« Je viens de ... Je veux dire... Je pensais que nous... Et puis cette fois... Et cette autre fois... » Elle a reniflé. « Et d’accord, ces quatre autres fois, mais ... » Elle se souleva dans un souffle tremblant qui était sur le point d’un sanglot.

Il la regarda dans la confusion. « Toujours confus ici, Case. »

Elle hocha la tête, reniflant. « J’ai t-pris un t-test ... Eh bien… » Dit-elle en leva les mains, «Tu me connaisses, j’ai effectivement pris des six tests et ... Et ils étaient tous ... » Elle le regarda, demi-sourire, demi-froncement de sourcils. « Positif. »

_Tests? Positif?_

« Tu es... » Ses sourcils levés haut, la bouche formant un « O ». « Et nous sommes... » Elle hocha la tête. « Donc je serai un ... » Elle sourit tremblante. Il s’est débarrassé de sa gorge. « Cela explique certainement le nettoyage... » He murmura pensif.

« C’est tout ce que tu as à dire ? » Elle avait l’air ennuyé maintenant, pas du tout pleurant, ce qui était bon à son avis. « Der- _EK_! On va avoir un bébé et tout ce que tu peux dire, c’est que ça explique pourquoi j’allais nettoyer ta précieuse gentilhommière ? UGH ! Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu… »

Il l’embrassa ; moitié de se taire et la moitié parce qu’il était sérieusement flipper de bonheur. Il allait être papa ! Il allait être le meilleur père vivant ! Il avait hâte de le dire aux gars de son équipe; ils allaient flipper! Il a dû appeler Sam et Ralph et son père... En fait, il devait le dire à tout le monde. Il voulait un peu crier, juste une sorte de commencer à crier et faire une petite danse de la victoire.

Toutes ces pensées se fondirent en quelque sorte lorsque la langue de Casey tendit la main vers lui et ses bras glissèrent autour de son cou et son corps glissa hors de la chaise et tomba contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient étendus sur le tapis.

C’est ce qui les a rendus enceintes en premier lieu ; maintenant il a compris cette phrase divaguant sur toutes ces fois où ils avaient fait quelque chose. Ils n’avaient toujours pas vraiment passé ce point où le sexe a diminuée, _Dieu_ , il espérait qu’ils n’ont jamais fait.

Il pouvait sentir son estomac appuyé contre le sien et sa poitrine a frappé. Il y avait son bébé... Son bébé. Il sourit contre sa bouche, un rire bouillonnant dans sa poitrine. Elle pourrait nettoyer pendant des jours si c’était le genre de nouvelles qu’il en a eues.

Eh bien, peut-être pas _jours_ , qui not laisser beaucoup de temps pour d’autres choses, et il serait probablement vraiment épuisant et ont-ils jamais été autorisés à avoir des relations sexuelles quand elle était enceinte? Parce qu’elle devrait se reposer beaucoup, n’est-ce pas ?

He n’avait aucune idée sur le repos pour la journée ; en fait, il avait l’intention de l’épuiser et lui-même au point où le mouvement est devenu inexistant plus longtemps.

Il devrait lui demander ; elle a probablement lu tous les livres jamais fait sur la grossesse, mais alors ses hanches secouées contre lui et il a décidé depuis qu’elle était la principale responsable dans leur relation, elle aurait retiré maintenant si elles n’étaient pas autorisées et vraiment ... Ils avaient un bon lit propre, parfaitement fait à l’étage juste en attente d’être foiré.

Il ne se plaignait certainement pas.


End file.
